Good Friends, As You Are Friends
Good Friends, As You Are Friends was the twelfth episode of Season Three. Synopsis Van, the legend, makes a new best friend. Judd gets a big cheque and a new associate – if an old adversary doesn’t stuff things up. Plot On a bright new day in West world, Judd finally receives his police super cheque: eighty grand. Loretta and Grandpa would be happy to help him spend it, but Judd has other plans for the money. He goes to settle up with Des Stewart QC, only to find that the bill has been paid by Cheryl. Judd now finds out about Cheryl’s loan from Gary, which makes him feel unsettled and not a bit threatened. So he goes to Gary to pay off the money, but Gary urges him to hold some back – then returns with another helpful suggestion. That Judd buy into the business of a former cop and PI, Mike McCarthy. Judd doesn’t want Gary’s help, but it’s not a bad idea. But as a deal with Mike is likely, Grandpa rides into the mix. As he and Mike are old adversaries, this could be a spoke in the works. But to Judd’s surprise, Grandpa gives Judd his blessing. Judd still feels this is somehow too good to be true, but Mike sets his mind at rest by explaining the catch: hard work and exploitation. So now Judd is in business. Meanwhile, Cheryl’s latest campaign is the care of pregnant Loretta. She will eat properly, and not drink. This is driving Loretta insane, but as she complains, a heartbroken Pascalle points out that at least Cheryl cares about her. So Loretta cunningly directs her mother’s love and care towards the daughter who really needs it. Meanwhile, Van still hasn’t made up with Munter. And when Munter is cold, Van takes himself to a different bar, where he runs into Aaron Spiller. Everyone remembers Aaron from school as the annoying king of ball tag. Aaron is now a towie, and is overjoyed to see Van. Van feels flattered and after free piss and a gift, he joins Aaron and his mates The Gooch, Jimbo and Nicko for an evening of chop shop fun stripping a stolen car. The next day, Aaron reappears with cash for the job. It seems like Van has a new best friend. Munter meanwhile, is disturbed to see them together, and takes his concerns to Jethro, who warns Van off: Aaron Spiller is a weasel and a narc. If Van was having doubts, he’s not going to be told what to do by Jethro. So he joins Aaron again. But as they’re about to steal another car, they get into a turf war with Falani. Aaron is ropeable, as well as a racist. Van wanting to be out of this, suggests just sorting it out. But now as he and Munter seem set to be reunited, Aaron returns insisting that Van join him for something big. When Van isn’t keen, he blackmails Van into complying. And it is all his idea. Van finds Aaron and the lads have kidnapped Falani, to do him over, but this isn’t going to according to plan. But when Van sticks up for Falani, Aaron turns on him. As the lads debate what to do, and it ain’t looking good for Van and Falani, Van manages to call his one friend. Munter eventually picks up his message, and rushes to the rescue with the aid of Jethro. Aaron and the lads are vanquished, and now… Cheryl and the family find that Van and Munter, at last, are back together. =Good Friends, As You Are Friends= Category:Episodes Category:Season Three